paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Masks (Payday 2)
In Payday 2, players can customize a cosmetic mask to personalize and adorn their character. A custom mask consists of a form, a color scheme, a pattern, and a material. Unlike the [[Masks (Payday 1)|masks in Payday 1]], which either are always available or become unlocked for meeting certain specifications, masks in Payday 2 are randomly given at the end of each heist if the player selects the correct card (like weapon attachments). Unlike the guns and attachments, the mask, scheme, and pattern can only be used once. Each player is only given a specific amount of mask slots, but masks can be sold for in-game currency and to free up a mask slot. David Goldfarb, Game Director at Overkill Software, has stated that there are over 15.2 million combinations for masks. The created masks can be worn by all four characters. Masks Masks can only be customized once and you will not be able to customize it any further once you applied any color, pattern or material. Even if you leave any of the 3 empty you won't be able to fill it later. This means you can only sell a customized mask but you are unable to recover any components. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. Blue Items are Default. Mask9.png|Preferred Characters mask3.png|Dallas mask4.png|Chains hoxton.png|Hoxton wolf.png|Wolf dallasnopattern.png|Dallas Begins chainsnopattern.png|Chains Begins hoxtonnopatern.png|Hoxton Begins wolfnopattern.png|Wolf Begins mask23.png|The Grin The_Dillenger_Death_Mask.png|The Dillenger Death Mask The_Cthulu.png|Cthulhu Anonymous.png|Anonymous Skull mask.png|The Skull (Lootbag DLC) mask5.png|Alienware gagball.png|Gagball Monkey Business.png|Monkey Business Mr._Sackcloth.png|Mr. Sackcloth Mr._Smooth.png|Mr. Smooth Big_Lips.png|The Big Lips The_Brainiac.png|The Brainiac The Cannula.png|The Cannula The_Crybaby.png|The Crybaby The Hog.png|The Hog Themummy.png|The Mummy The Pout.png|The Pout The_Shogun.png|The Shogun The Shrunken Head.png|The Shrunken Head The Starved.png|The Starved The Zombie.png|The Zombie mask1.png|The Perfect Stranger mask6.png|Oni mask7.png|The Zipper mask8.png|The Troll mask10.png|Hockey Mask mask11.png|Baby Rhino mask12.png|The Jaw mask13.png|Blackhearted mask15.png|The Undead mask16.png|The Outlander mask17.png|Kenneth mask19.png|The Horned Beast mask20.png|The Bullet mask21.png|The Vampire mask22.png|Greek Tragedy mask24.png|The Dripper mask2.png|Calaca mask18.png|The Rage mask14.png|Unknown Materials Materials are one-time-use items (with the exception of default items which have unlimited uses). If you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. Blue Items are Default. Plastic.png|Plastic pat-titanium.png|Titanium Rainbow.png|Rainbow PaydayMatteBlack.jpg|Matte Black mat-chromeblue.png|Chrome Blue BloodRed.png|Blood Red InfernoPayday.jpg|Inferno Bismuth.png|Bismuth Flesh.png|Flesh Finewood.png|Fine Wood PaydayLeather.jpg|Leather PaydayCarbonFiber.jpg|Carbon Fiber mat-crackled.png|Crackled Clean_Rock.png|Clean Rock White_Rock.png|White Rock Metal.jpg|Metal mat-oak.png|Oak Crackled Stone.jpg|Crackled Stone payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X6BD7E1B16C8CCED0.png|Pinecone Snake scales.png|Snake Scales payday2_win32_release_W128_H128_F894720068_T_0X5D7C49A2BF881E88.png|Alligator Skin Patterns Patterns are one-time-use items if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Light Gray is the primary color. Dark Gray is the secondary color. White parts are white or if you chose a pattern it will be that pattern. Blue parts are gonna be transparent and therefor display what the unaltered mask looks like in those areas. Fuchsia Items are rare Infamous items. Orange Items are from a DLC. pat-loveoverkill.png|I Love Overkill (Lootbag DLC) Pat-electriccenter.png|Electric Center pat-celticknot.png|Celtic Knot pat-dragonsplit.png|Dragon Split pat-theswirls.png|The Swirls pat-violentbite.png|Violent Bite pat-biohaz.png|Bio Hazard pat-godismyjudge.png|God is my Judge Colors Colors are one-time-use items if you use it on a single mask it will be gone from your inventory. Note that Red Black comes with the Lootbag DLC but can also be obtained from cards. Trivia *The "Unknown" Mask is a replication and mirror image of Tobi's mask from Naruto. *The "Hockey Mask" Mask was worn by the heisters in the 1995 film, Heat. *The "Grin" Mask is a homage to Ulf and Bo Andersson's previous company, Grin, founded in 1997. Overkill Software supersedes Grin. *The "Dillinger Death Mask" is replicated from the actual death mask of John Dillinger, a famous American bank robber from the Depression-era United States. *The "Anonymous" Mask is a modified replication of the Guy Fawkes mask. The mask is commonly used to protect the identity of the wearer, deriving the moniker "Anonymous". *The "Cthulu" Mask is based off of H.P. Lovecraft's creature, Cthulu. First appearing in The Call of Cthulu, Cthulu is a fictional giant and malevolent being that has terrifying features including tentacle appendages protruding from its face. Cthulu hibernates in an underwater city in the South Pacific called R'lyeh. *The "Greek Tragedy" Mask could be derived from the masks found in Greek Tragedies, a form of theatre from Ancient Greece and Asia Minor. *The "Calaca" Mask is from the Mexican Spanish word Calaca, which is a skull or skeleton commonly used for the Mexican Day of the Dead. *The "Oni" Mask is from Japanese folklore, Oni meaning Demon and more. *The "Shrunken Head" Mask is from a practice that includes severing and shrinking a human head that is used for rituals, trophies, or for trade.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrunken_head *The "Hog" Mask is a homage to Hotline Miami,a game developed by Dennaton Games. *The "Alienware" ''Mask is a promotion from a computer hardware company called Alienware, Dell's subsidiary; the mask is the company's mascot, the Alien. It must be found like the rest of the masks in ''Payday 2, unlike in the first game where it's given exclusively to anyone with an Alienware computer. *The "Electric Center" pattern was originally a normal loot spawn that was found very frequently in weapon mod cards during the "Payday" loot game. The extremely common pattern was found so frequently (players received the pattern almost exclusively, some reports with 13+ in a row) that it became a running gag within the community and among Overkill. Overkill replaced it as a mask card and changed it to an infamous item in the second beta update. *The "Jaw" mask is likely a reference to Trap Jaw from the He-Man and the Masters of the Universe series. *The "Outlander" mask is a reference to I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream a short story by Harlan Ellison published in March 1967. The story was based in a postapocolyptic future set 109 years into the future after the Cold War escalated into a World War controlled by a Super Computer named AM in which it nearly wiped out the human race in a massive genocide. The mask represents the ending of AM turning into a gelatious blob creature wanting to scream of the horrors it commited but cannot, due to its lack of a mouth. It is forever condemned to its thoughts. *The "Vampire" mask is based of the original vampire Count Dracula. Dracula is concidered one of the original "Monsters". Dracula, was first concieved in the book Bram Stoker's "Dracula" back in 1897. Dracula has had over 40+ apperances in movies as a main villian and monster. Category:Masks Category:PAYDAY 2